


drowning (under the weight of the world)

by charliebradburyismyspiritanimal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I Tried, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal/pseuds/charliebradburyismyspiritanimal
Summary: "And if you die, I feel like that's on me.".."I'm sorry."





	drowning (under the weight of the world)

_Help. Someone, please,_ anyone _. Pain. Water closing in, voices fading; drowning._

 

As Doctor Strange crumbles in front of him, Peter feels a sense of pure wrong rush through him, and then pain. So much pain.

 

"Mr. Stark? I don't feel so good," he murmurs, his eyes filling with tears from the hot wires of pure agony flowing in his blood, and then Tony's there, and Peter sees the fear in the man's face. Fear mimicked on his own.

 

"Hey, kid, you're alright," he hears Tony say faintly. It sounds like the voice is coming from underwater. Or maybe Peter's the one underwater. Drowning, drowning, can't see, can't breathe, _help_.

 

Peter stumbles forward; he can't feel his legs. Tony catches him, pulling him close, and Peter's shaking. Can't breathe. _Drowning_.

 

There's pain flooding his body, through every fiber of his being, he can't move, he can't think. Can't _breathe_. He’s falling from the sky, the water's closing in above him, he's tangled in his parachute. A light. The Iron Man suit is pulling him free; Tony saved him. He's not underwater. He's on Titan.

 

"I don't want to go," he sobs. Again and again. He's buried, can't breathe, someone help, anybody! _Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!_ He's free. He's in Tony's arms, holding tight. He can still breathe.

 

"Mr. Stark, please, please, I don't want to go," he chokes out. Tony clutches a hand in his hair, lowering him gently to the ground. Peter's going, he's fading, he's turning to ashes like the rest of them. He looks into Tony's eyes, wide with terror and anguish, brimming with tears the man tries to hide.

 

May’s face swims in front of him. “You have to stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." Buried, stumbling, the world is crushing him. It’s too heavy.

 

May’s warm eyes dissolve into Tony’s fearful ones, and then he's on the top of the building after the ferry incident, staring at Tony's disappointed face. "What if someone had died today? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on _you_." Tony lets out a shuddering breath, and Peter’s heart drops. "And if you die, I feel like that's on me." The words echo in his ears, ringing. Noises, sounds, then silence. _If you die, I feel like that’s on me…_

 

Dying, drowning, can't breathe. He's dying. Peter's dying. Peter’s _dying_ …

 

It's not Tony's fault.

 

"Tony," he whispers. Tony's face crumples. "I'm sorry." _It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for me._

 

And then Peter's gone. And Tony's still there. With an unfinished apology. _Sorry doesn’t cut it._ And a pile of ashes, all that’s left of a vibrant teenager, a hero, a survivor, a friend, a son, _Peter_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. So, this is sorta frantic, it’s kinda all over the place, Peter probably seems like he’s going crazy, but yeah, anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, or that it at least made you sad. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
